Zoids: The Dark Century
by Aide The Bloodyfist
Summary: A new zoid is threatening the people of planet Zi can Van and his friends stop this new terror. Just added a new chapter. R&R please )
1. A New Zoid?

"Sir we detected an intruder in the base" reported the soldier. "Show it in the screen" ordered the captain. "Aye sir" replied the soldier as it presses a button. The screen lit up. The captain slams the table. "Damn it" cursed the captain. "Of all the men the empire and the republic have they have to send those two." Outside a Blade Liger and a Lightning Saix are in a heated battle with some Saberfangs. "Van, will you stop playing and get your mission over with " said a girl with blonde hair on the screen of the Blade Liger "Your supper is getting cold." "All right Fiona" answered Van "Hey Urbine let's get this over with." "Fine" answered the pilot of the Lightning Saix. "Besides I'm already bored with these guys." The Blade Liger made a fast turn, activated it's blades and ran towards the oncoming Saberfangs. The Saberfangs tried to get out of the way but the Liger was just too fast. The Liger's blades easily cut through the Saberfangs. The Lightning Saix took the Saberfangs one by one. The Saix would pounce on a Saberfang, destroy it and then would pounce on another one. After twenty minutes no Saberfang was left standing. "Now all we need to do is to take care of that base" said Van. They haven't moved a single inch when out of nowhere a plasma ray barely missed them and went straight towards the rebel base. A violent explosion was seen by Van and Urbine when the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the base. "Well you certainly took your time in getting here Raven" said Van. Up on the cliff near them was a red zoid, a Geno Breaker. "Hmph" replied Raven "Look who's talking." "You never change" said Van "C'mon Urbine lets go home. Well smell ya later Raven." The two zoids turned around and heads for home. The Geno Breaker is up on the cliff watching them as they leave. When they were out of sight, the Geno Breaker turned around and walked away. All three pilots are unaware of a fourth zoid watching them in the dark.  
  
Meanwhile in a Republican base about fifteen miles from the ruins of the rebel base. "Hey there" a guard called out. "What?" answered the sentry "See anything strange out there?" the guard called out again. "No nothing unusual" answered the sentry. "Don't forget to report anything unusual" the guard called out "Aye sir" answered the sentry. The ground suddenly shook and dust rose up in the air. "What the hell was that" cursed the guard. Suddenly the gates were smashed to bits by an unknown force. "Sound the alarms" shouted the guard. The sentry quickly pulled the alaram. The whirring of the alarm was heard by everyone inside the base. Every zoid pilot quickly got into their zoids. But the zoids were met by a plasma ray out of nowhere. No zoid was left standing. In the darkness of the night a violent explosion was seen and heard. When the smoke cleared the Republican base was no more.  
  
"Van we need you and your team here immediately, we have a code red situation" ordered Prince Rudolph. "Were going there immediately, your highness" answered Van. "Alright team we're going to Voldard." "Why? What's the emergency?" asked Moonbay "I don't know" answered Van "We'll know the answer when we get there." The foue quickly got into their zoids and headed for Voldard.  
  
"Your Highness" called out a guard "Van and his team are here." "Bring them in" answered Prince Rudolph. Van, Fiona, Moonbay and Urbine enters the room and bows down before the prince. "All of you stand up" ordered Prince Rudolph "No need for formalities, we have an emergency." The four of them stood up. "Your Highness, what is the emergency?" asked Van. Prince Rudolph did not answer instead he turned around and pressed a button on the control panel. "I want you all to watch this." The screen lit up and . "We need reinforcements all our zoids have been wiped out. None of us knows what we are dealing with. Send some help right away. What's that? Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!" Then the screen went black. "What machine could have cause such destruction?" asked Fiona. "We don't know" answered Prince Rudolph "That's why we called you today." The screen behind Prince Rudolph suddenly lit up. "Madam President" said Van. "Van, the task of finding and destroying this deadly machine will be your new mission." ordered Madam President "Is that clear Lt. Van FlyHeight?" "Yes Ma'm" Van replied with a salute. "Then go now and save our planet like you did before" ordered Prince Rudolph. With a salute the four of them marched out of the room with the fate of planet Zi once again.  
  
"So Van, how are we going to find this zoid?" asked Moonbay "I'm still thinking on how we're gonna find that zoid" answered Van. "We better get back to base first before we do anything else." Said Urbine. "And I'll cook some lunch when we return" piped Fiona. "All right!" said Van as he jumped into his Liger. "He never changes" said Urbine as he entered his Lightning Saix. "He's still a hungry little critter" said Moonbay as she climbed into her Gustav. Fiona jumps into her Pteras laughing. They enjoy their ride home unaware that a zoid is watching them pass by. "So the famous Van Flyheight is hunting me down" said a voice "Don't worry I'll make our battle very memorable."  
  
Van and the others arrive at the Ultrasaurus. "Ha, home sweet home" cried Van "I can't wait to eat lunch." "Don't worry" piped Fiona "I'll make lunch immediately." "Alright!!" cried Van as he jumped out of his Liger. "Then after lunch we will have a meeting" said Urbine "That's a good idea" piped Moonbay "We still need to discuss what we're going to do in this mission." All of them went inside the Ultrasaurus all of their humor replaced by serious faces.  
  
After lunch all of the Ultrasaurus' crew were assembled in one room. Van is on the stage and so are Moonbay, Fiona and Urbine. "You all know why all of you are called here today" said Van "We have a new and perhaps the hardest and most dangerous mission we have to finish. I am willing to hear some suggestions during this meeting." Suddenly the door opens a guard came running into the room. "Sir we received an urgent call from Voldard" reported the guard. "What is it?" asked Van. "Voldard is being attacked by an unknown zoid" reported the guard. "Everyone to your post" shouted Van "I want the Ultrasaurus to head for Voldard while we go there with our zoids." "Aye sir" said all the crew. No one was left sitting in the room. Van, Fiona and Urbine jumped into their zoids while Moonbay headed for the Ultrasaurus' control panel. The Blade Liger, Lightning Saix and Pteras arrived at Voldard but they were too late. When they were just three to four kilometers from Voldard it suddenly exploded. "No we're too late" shouted Van. "Van!! Watch out" shouted Fiona. At that very moment a plasma ray is headed for the Blade Liger. Van wasn't able to evade it but he was able to activate the Blade Liger's shield. The ray knocked the Liger back a couple of feet. Suddenly something green hit wherever the plasma ray came from. Van could feel the ray getting stronger. "Seihk!!" shouted Van. A small white ray came out from the Pteras and it hit the Blade Liger. At that very moment the ray stopped, then something took form where Voldard once stood. "What kind of zoid is that?" asked Urbine. "I have no idea" answered Fiona. Then the zoid became blurry and then it disappeared. "Where did it go?" asked Van. Suddenly the Lightning Saix fell, then the Blade Liger also fell. "What hit us?" asked Urbine. "I don't know" answered Van "But it felt like I've been run over by a hundred DiBison." "Damn it" cursed Urbine "Van my zoid's weapon just froze." "Where is that thing" asked Van. "What's the matter Van?" asked a voice "I thought you're gonna destroy me." "Who are you?" asked Van. Suddenly a zoid appeared in front of the Liger. "Why don't you quit sleeping and wake up" ordered the voice. The Liger slowly stood up. "Ha, Ha, Now that's better" said the voice. Then the zoid disappeared again. "Damn it" cursed Van "What kind of machine is that?!" Suddenly Van felt something hit his zoid and the Liger fell down. "Hm, Petty zoid" mocked the voice "Such a zoid needs to be destroyed." This time the zoid appeared but it is charging a plasma ray. "Goodbye Van Flyheight" said the voice. But before it can fire it's plasma ray something hit it and the plasma ray missed it's mark. "Too many people" said the voice "We'll continue this some other time." Then the zoid disappeared. "Damn, Damn, Damn" cursed Van as he pounds the Liger's control panel with his fist. "Van, don't worry" said Moonbay from the Ultrasaurus "The prince is alright he left Voldar after we did." But no one was listening to Moonbay.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Finally finished with this chapter. I'll need some reviews before I continue. ^_^ 


	2. The Hydra

Back at the Ultrasaurus Moonbay is supervising the repair with the Lightning Saix and Blade Liger. "Easy, Easy" ordered Moonbay. "Stop right there." Urbine is with Van at the Ultrasaurus' contral panel. "Dr. B, come in Dr. B" said Van. Then the screen at the control panel lit up and an old man with goggles on can be seen in the screen. "What is it Van?" asked Dr. B. "We need you here at Voldard" answered Van "We have an emergency." "Alright I'm coming there immediately" said Dr. B then the screen went black.  
  
"Van! What's the emergency" asked Dr. B. "A new zoid more powerful and more destructive than the combined power of the Deathstinger and Deathsaurer is threatening the people of Zi" answered Van. "I knew it, I knew it" cried Dr. B. "What do you know?" asked Fiona. "I'll tell you all about it" answered Dr. B. Then he rushed out of the room. After a few minutes he returned with a book in his hands. "Tell me Van does the zoid look like this?" asked Dr. B as he opened a book and points to a picture of a zoid. "Yes! That's the zoid" answered Van "What is that zoid?" "That's the Hydra" answered a familiar voice. All of them turned around and saw Raven and Reese by the door. "A zoid created by the ancient Zoidians but was quickly destroyed after it's first test run" said Reese "The ancient Zoidians thought it was too strong so they quickly destroyed it." "Then what is it doing alive now?" asked Urbine. "The ancient Zoidians forgot to destroy it's zoid core" answered Fiona "And that zoid is immortal until it's zoid core is destroyed." "Why is it immortal?" asked Van. "This zoid has the ability to rejuvenate itself" answered Dr. B. "Even if it is totally destroyed?" asked Urbine. "Yes as long as the zoid core is intact" answered Dr. B. "Raven said that this zoid is the Hydra, why does the Ancient Zoidians call it that?" asked Moonbay. "I don't know" answered DR. B "Do you know why it is called the Hydra Fiona?" "No I don't" answered Fiona "Reese?" "Sorry but that zoid was before my time" answered Reese. "How can we defeat it?" asked Van. "The only way is to destroy the zoid core" answered Dr. B "But there's one problem, the zoid core in the Hydra can be taken out of the zoid and be hidden anywhere." "Then we have to split into two teams" said Van "Urbine, Raven and me will fight the Hydra . Fiona, Moonbay, Reese and Dr. B will look for it's zoid core." "I guess I have no choice but to work with you again Van" said Raven. "I'll invent some eyewear that will allow you guys to see it when it turns invisible again" said Dr. B. "Then lets get busy" shouted Fiona. At this words everyone rushed out of the room.  
  
"Hey Van" said a familiar voice. Van stopped working and turned around. He saw a DiBison enter the Ultrasaurus. "Hey Thomas" shouted Van. "You're just in time." Thomas jumped out of the DiBison. "In time for what?" asked Thomas. "We have a new mission" answered Van. "I already know that" said Thomas "That's why I came back." "That's good then" said Van "Then no need to brief you about this." "I heard this new zoid has the stealth capability" said Thomas "How do you plan to beat it?" "Dr. B will fill you in all the details about this zoid." Said Van. "Where is the old man?" asked Thomas "He is at the library doing some research." Then Van turned around and went back to his work while Thomas went to the library.  
  
"Hey Reese" cried Raven "Do you know where Shadow is?" "I think he's outside playing with Seihk" answered Reese. "Can you call him" shouted Raven "I need his help to test out a new weapon." "Alright" said Reese. Reese went out of the Ultrasaurus and she finds Shadow wrestling with Seihk while her organoid watches them. "Hey Shadow!" shouted Reese. All three organoids look at her. "Raven needs your help" said Reese. Shadow stands up and ran towards the Ultrasaurus. "Why don't you two get inside?" said Reese we might need your help too." The two organoids looked at each other with a challenging look. Then the two quickly dashed towards the Ultrasaurus trying to outran each other. Reese turned around and went back inside the Ultrasaurus laughing.  
  
The GenoBreaker slowly left the Ultrasaurus. Van, Fiona and Reese are watching the GenoBreaker leave and are puzzled on what Raven is doing. The GenoBreaker scanned the surroundings then it finally faced a huge rock. Then a black ray hit the GenoBreaker and it powered up. Then the GenoBreaker's grappling claws opened up sideways and revealed some holes in it's sides. The holes slowly glowed a beam the size of the GenoBreaker was fired from it's holes. The beam hit the rock and the beam reduced to dust. Then the GenoBreaker stopped. "Whoa" shouted Van "What the hell was that?" Raven jumped out the GenoBreaker followed by an exhausted Shadow. "That's an anti-matter beam" answered Raven "But it takes a lot of energy just to fire it." "How'd you make it?" asked Van. "I used the raw energy in the zoid core and I converted it into a destructive beam that can disentegrate the hardest metal in Planet Zi" answered Raven. "Very interesting" said Reese "Your knowledge about the technology of the ancient Zoidians have increased." "The truth is I just read this thing in a book" said Raven "And then I decided to try it." "Better be careful said Van "You know what they say 'Curiosity killed the cat.' "Well I'm not like you who just fumbles when a new weapon is tried out" said Raven. At this remark everyone laughed  
  
Up on the cliff ten miles away a guy with blue hair and a two-bladed sword behind strapped behind his back are watching Van and his companions. "Well what do you think of that Zevra" said the man "We destroyed another of their base and we almost killed them yet they still have the time to laugh.." a green organoid came out of a rock and grunted in disgust. "I really hate that guy" said the blue haired guy "Don't you, Zevra?" Zevra grunted in acceptance. "We better go now those bases don't blow themselves" said the guy. The two jumped from the cliff and they disappeared before hitting the ground.  
  
Night finally took over sacred dawn and the two moons of Zi can be seen clearly in the skies. All the members of Van's team are outside watching the night sky. "Raven, can I ask you a question?" asked Van "Sure" answered Raven. "What made you decide to join us?" asked Van. "Friends" answered Raven. "Friends?" asked Van. "Until now my only friend was Shadow but since that incident with the Death Stinger I felt sad at the thought of dying alone" answered Raven. "I guess that's a good answer" said Van. "Sir! Sir!" shouted a voice. All of them turned around in time to see a guard running towards them. "What is it?" asked Van as he stood up. " a base thirty miles north from here is under attack. "Moonbay you know what to do" said Van. All of them quickly ran into the Ultrasaurus. "The eyewear that Dr. B made are on the table" shouted Van as he picked up his pair. They all quickly got into their zoids and took off. The blade Liger, GenoBreaker, DiBison and Lightning Saix are in front while the Pteras and Genosaur stayed with the Ultrasaurus to defend it.  
  
"This time I know we madeit" said Van. "Why do you say so Van?" asked Thomas. "Because the Hydra is in front of us!" answered Van. Then the Blade Liger activated it's booster and blades and charged towards the Hydra. The Hydra wasn't able to react and it's head was cut off. "Alright!" shouted Van. "Yeah!!" shouted Thomas and Urbine. "It's too easy" said Raven. "I see you got some new weapons" said the same eery voice "But that's not enough." Then the sliced head of the Hydra turned to dust and out of the remaining lump in the Hydra's body emerged two new heads. The four pilots looked at the zoid in fear. "Surprise" said the voice "Here's another one." Then the Hydra appeared. It's left head turned to the DiBison, Lightning Saix and GenoBreaker, while he right head looked at the Blade Liger. Then it started to charge it's particle cannon. "Both of you stand back" shouted Raven. The DiBison and Lightning saix backed away while the Blade Liger activated it's shield. The GenoBreaker started to charge it's particle cannon. When the Hydra fired it's cannon the GenoBreaker countered it with it's own particle cannon, while the Blade Liger took it with full force. "Urbine, Thomas now!!!" shouted Van. "Alright Beak, Megalomax" cried Thomas. "Go, Go, Go" cried Urbine. The DiBison's and Lightning Saix's attack hit the Hydra at it's front and back. The particle beam stopped and smoke covered the Hydra. "Is it over?" asked Urbine. "I don't think so" answered Van "Be on your guard." Sure enough when the smoke cleared the Hydra was still standing with a shield surrounding it. "Nice plan" mocked the voice "Too bad it didn't work." The Hydra was then covered with smoke. "What is it doing?" asked Van. "I don't know" answered Raven. Then the smoke cleared and the Hydra was gone. "Where is it?" asked Thomas. "I don't know" answered Urbine "But it is not invisible." Suddenly a zoid appeared in front of Urbine. "He, He, He," laughed the voice "Your zoid is very slow." "Noooooo!!!" shouted Urbine. "Urbine!!" shouted Van. They saw the Hydra stomping on the Lightning Saix. "Megalomax" shoted Thomas. "Hmm" said the voice "Too slow." The attack missed it's mark for the Hydra is already at the DiBison's back. "Noooo!!" shouted Thomas "It can't be. Ugh!" the DiBison was tossed aside by the Hydra's heads. "Now for you two" said the voice "Ha? Where are they?" The Hydra looked around but the Blade Liger and the GenoBreaker are gone. "Where are they?" asked the voice. "Right here" answered Van. Then the Liger and GenoBreaker appeared out of nowhere with their shields activated and rammed the Hydra from both sides. The Hydra wasn't able to react and it was heavily damaged at that attack. "Ugh" said the voice "Nice move." "Your not the only one who can use a stealth device" said Raven. Just then a particle beam hit the Hydra's side and it was totally burned. "Very good" said the voice. "You gave me a good fight but looks like I was defeated. Don't worry we'll meet again." Then the Hydra totally disappeared. "Teleporting capabilities huh" said Dr. B. "I don't know that." "That's one tough zoid" said Raven. "Very, Very tough" said Van. 


End file.
